Anime HighYYH STYLE!
by skitzofranicCrazyPhysco
Summary: yyh, ccs, sm, trigun, ff 1x2 kh, and all other anime's i can think of all thrown into BOARDING SCHOOL...a magic boarding school...yusuke'sgot a sister, hiei's got mission, and keiko is a pyro...me and my two best friends are also there...what a school ye


Anime High

YYH Style

Major AU. Lots of OOCness. (Out of character) Lots of OC's, OOCC,(Out of control characters) and FILLED with limely goodness!

Rating for me and me friends mouths, Yuske, the janitors closet and the CO-ED dorm rooms. Lalalalala

SFCP: YAY! I'm back! And with a whole new story. I TOOK OVER RESIDENTGOTHGURLS COMPUTER!

SG: OMG LIKE SO DID I!...She's doing another one.

SFCP: I want ILLGEAL SUGAR!

SG: Umm, Pixie sticks?

SFCP: YAY THOSE ARE GOOD TO!

SG: (shakes head) GOOD? So you do admit that they weren't pixie sticks?

SFCP: Um, ya about that, ok I gottagonowbeforethecrazyladystranglesme!

SG: oh im gonna do more than strangle you! (Runs after SFCP)

SFCP :( while running from SG) I don't own anything but the characters you don't recognize...the plot bunnies in my head own the plot, but I own the plot bunnies. Damn plots stop jumping!

(STORY START)

Yuske Urameshi watched as Keiko and Botan chatted idly and walked down the street towards the hellhole previously known as School. He was just admiring Keiko's behind side, when his friend and fellow teammate Kuwabara walked up beside him.

"What's up?"

"Is this a trick question?" Kuwabara ignored him and continued on.

"Have you heard about the new boarding school that's opening next week? Apparently a bunch of delinquents are getting transferred there on Monday."

"And your point?" He still hadn't looked away from the two girls in front of them.

"URAMESHI! You're a delinquent! Your probably gonna be on of the first one's moved!" That brought him out of his daydream fast.

"WHAT!" Boarding school? Hell no he, the great Urameshi, undefeated street fighter, punk extraordinaire, half demon Spirit detective, was NOT going to be attending boarding school. Kuwabara nodded.

"Yup. It's true. They'll be announcing it today and who's transferring." Shit. Oh well. Maybe the teachers at the new school wouldn't have it in for him. Yet. They entered the school and went to their lockers. They were about to head into homeroom when the announcements came on.

"Will the following students please make their way to the office immediately. Usa Tuskino, Hotaru Tomoe, Yuske Urameshi, Kuwabara Kazuma, Keiko Ukimora, Shippou Taisho, Rin Kuroto and Naginshki Kiro. Thank you." Keiko turned around.

"If this has anything to do with the chem. lab stunt Yuske Urameshi, I am going to hurt you." She threatened heading towards the office. 'She really is hot when she's mad.' Yuske thought following her. As they arrived in the office, they found their principle and secretary waiting for them.

"Congratulations. You 8 students have been chosen to transfer to the new school, Shikon No Tama High.( Unoriginal, I know...but doesn't it sound like a drug?) that's opening on Monday. We have already talked to your parent/ guardians and you as well as 8 other students from three other schools will be transferring to help the school start. This is a year round boarding school but you are allowed home on weekends and holidays. No drugs, alcohol, or weapons are allowed on school property blah blah blah you know the drill get the heck out of here and start packing. LIKE NOW!" He yelled in a strangely high pitched valley girl voice while snapping his fingers. They scrammed. As the eight were walking down the hall, a small pale girl with short black hair piped up.

"So, do you think the teachers here have something against us?"

"Well, ever since you threatened that guy with your glaive, I don't think they like you too much." Her pink haired friend replied.

"Oh. Well it's not my fault he was being an ass."

"You do know that the only reason we are transferring is because we have powers right? Tell me you all knew that." Naginshki said.

"WHAT!" They all yelled simultaneously. He shrugged.

"Well, think about it, Urameshi and Kuwabara have like this sixth sense thing and are always off training or saving the world. Shippou is a kitsune, Keiko's a pyro, Rin...your just Rin...Hotaru and Usa, you guys have some weird things up your sleeve while you run around in miniskirts." He said naming each of them. Keiko looked speechless.

"HOW IN THE BLAZES DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" She yelled. He grinned.

"Dude, I just brainwashed your principle to send you to this school. There are roughly 8 magical students in each school around Japan. Me and some others have been sent to round 'em up. Shikon No Tama high wasn't just opened...it's been around for a few years. So, say bye to your parents and lets head on to the school! Oh ya, your stuff is already there." He said over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. He threw a piece of paper over his shoulder and disappeared.

"Did he just...disappear?" Usa asked. Her friend shrugged.

"We've seen stranger. So, is it true that you're a pyro?" Keiko looked away.

"It was only once." She mumbled. Hotaru shrugged. They walked out of the building and into the sun.

"Well, the paper says to be at the corner of Shikon and Tama by 3 pm. So I say lets forget about the parents and head over now. We'll just walk slow to kill time." Yuske was about to answer when his communicator went off.

"Gotta go, toddler calls!" He said waving over his shoulder and dragging Kuwabara behind him into a portal. Just as they disappeared, Usa yelled

"AHHHHHH IT'S A PORTAL TO THE NEGAVERSE! TAKE COVER THEY WILL STEAL ALL YOUR ENERGY!" She ran ahead and hid under a bench.

"USA NO BAKA! THAT'S NOT A PORTAL TO THE NEGAVERSE! I'TS HOW WE GET TO THE MOON!" Hotaru yelled taking after her friend. The rest stood there sweatdropping and looking like they didn't know anybody.

(Kuramas School same time)

"Will Shuichi Minamino, Akane Tendo, Ranma Satome, Ryoga Hibiki, Jin Tensu, Hiei Jaganshi, Rei Hino and Neko Kuro please report to the office. Thank you" Kurama looked puzzled as he made his way down to the office.

"Thank you for reporting in so fast. As you know, there is a new school opening. It is a year round school where you can go home on weekends and holidays. You are good students, and I hope you are alright transferring. Get going, the bus will pick you up at Shikon and Tama at three. Your stuff has already been moved and parents talked to. GO! GET! NOW!" Slightly disturbed they ran out of the office and out of school.

"Wonder what that was about." Jin said.

"Who knows."

"Hn. I'm forced to go to another Nigen school?" Hiei complained. Jin turned around.

"Hey! At least you haven't been going all your life!" He wined.

"You're a demon?" Jin nodded.

"YUPPERS!"

"Hey, um guys, it's not a Nigen school ok? So like, get it right!" The group turned around to look at a small black haired girl who had eyes that had a strange resemblance to a cat.

"What do mean 'Nigen?' And what des that word mean anyway?" Ranma asked no one inparticular. Sigh

"Nigen Human. And it's not a human school. You are transfering because you have potential to learn magic. Get your asses to the bus stop like NOW!" She yelled before dissapearing. What is it with these guys and pulling magic tricks?

"Huh?" Was everyones responce.

(Ten minutes later)

The group arrived at the stop about ten minutes later to find a few students already there.

"You too huh?" Jin asked a pink haired girl while sitting on the curb.

"Yup…what did you do?" He shrugged.

"Nothing much. You?"

"I, we run around in miniskirts fighting evil in the name of love. Dumb thing to be doing if you ask me but we don't have a choice. All I do is throw big pink hearts at people." She snorted. Just then Kuramas' communicator went off. He pulled Hiei into an alley and they left via Grim reaper express. When they got into the office, there was nothing short of chaos.

(In Koenma's office)

"You have a new mission. A new demon is running lose in Nigenkai and if you don't catch her she could destroy all three worlds!" Koenma yelled in a panic.

"What can she do?" Kurama the ever-so-sensible-one asked.

"She is pyrokenetic and can take energy from a person or demon just by touching them and then she can transfer their energy into another living thing or keep it in herself!" Koenma flipped frantically through papers and folders looking for the information on the 'demon'.

"AHA!" He yelled triumphantly holding up a folder. He gave it Yuske who opened it and almost dropped it in surprise.

Name: Keira Tamiko

Age: 15

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Black

Height: 5'4

Abilities: Pyrokenetics and energy transfers.

Relatives: Unknown

Location: Shikon District, Japan, Nigenkai.

"Uh, Botan make a portal to the nearest park with swings in Shikon." Yuske said smirking confidently.

"Why?"

"You wanna catch her don't you? Trust me." Botan shrugged than nodded and made the portal. A moment later the Reikai tentai found themselves in a park, with SWINGS! A short-ish black haired girl was sitting on a swing. Yuske walked up behind her.

"Ok...if you come with me back to my bosses' place, I won't have to take drastic measures." He said grinning. The others looked at each other and one coherent thought passed through their heads. 'WTF does he think he's doing?'

"I will on one condition." She said. Yuske raised his eyebrow.

"Name it." He shrugged. She got off the swing.

"You admit that I'm the older twin dimwit!" She said jumping at him and tackling him to the ground. The others, confused with what they heard, stood there staring blankly at the two as they wrestled on the ground. A few moments later, the two had come to a truce and stood back up, dusting the sand out of their clothes and straightening their hair.

"Hellloooo? Anybody home?" Yuske asked waving a hand in front of Botans face.

"Huh? What?" Oh yes." She turned and made a portal back to Koenmas. A minute later, they were back in Koenmas office.

"Mission completed." Yuske said grinning.

"Oh, and my sisters not dangerous." He said putting an arm around the girls shoulder. She smiled sweetly.

"Nope. Not dangerous at all. Unless you remove me from my sweet snow. Then, consider yourselves warned." She said grinning insanely with a twinkle in her eye.

"Y y your s s sister?" Koenma choked out.

"Yup! Tamiko is my dad's last name. I'm the older twin." He said as she turned and hit him on the arm.

"You idiot! I'm the older twin!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"NUH UH!"

"YA HUH!"

"NUN UH!"

"YA HUH! wait! your boss knows everything right?"

"Ya, I suppose...why?"

"Well, then he should know who was born first." Yusuke smacked his head.

"Right...why didn't I think of that?"

"Cuz you're the younger twin!" She said happily.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YE- wait, haven't we been through this already? Where's your boss?" She asked looking around.

"Right in front of you. Keira met Koenma ruler of spirit world. Snicker He thought you were demon."

"ARGG! GET IT RIGHT PEOPLE! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A WITCH AND A DEMON! LEARN IT!" She turned and looked at the stack of papers Koenma was sitting behind.

"You take orders from a TODDLER! Inari, I really am the older twin." She said falling backwards on the floor.

"I AM NOT A TODDLER THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" said 'toddler' yelled at Yuske and twin.

"Well, how 'bout that. It talks too!" She turned to Yuske ignoring Koenmas' face which was steadily turning red.

"I say we make a deal. If I'm the older twin...you have to any dare I say. And if you're the older twin..."

"Then I get to keep your lighter." Yuske finished.

"Ya sure. WAIT WHAT? MY LIGHTER? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT?" Yuske sniggered.

"Since you last visited. I nicked it off you so you'd come back for a visit sooner." Yuske laughed.

"UHHH DAMN YOU!" She turned to Koenma.

"Oh ya, and I officially want my name changed back to Urameshi."

"What makes you think I will do that?" Koenma asked. She grinned.

"Well, I won't wreak havoc on the mortals, I won't commit any thievery, I won't try to find accomplices in helping me burn my school to the ground and I will only play small pranks on Jocks, preps and teachers." She said ticking off the list on her fingers. Koenma sweatdropped.

"Ok"

"Now, who was born first? Me or the dimwit back there?" She said jerking her thumb towards Yuske.

"Huh?" was his oh-so-intelligent answer. Keira rolled her eyes. Koenma looked through a file until her found a paper he was looking for.

"Uh, Yuske, run and hide." He said cringing slightly. Keira turned back to Yuske with an evil twinkle in her eyes. Yuske paled slightly and gulped.

"So, Yuske, are you still friends with Keiko?" He paled even more and nodded.

"Good." was all she said before walking out of the office and towards the large EXIT door.

"Whoa! Where did that come from" Kuwabara asked looking up at the door. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"It's usualy how we get out of here."

"It will take us back to Yuske's house." Keira said simply.

"Oh no you don't. Now that your back in Japan, your living at HOME. Not by yourself or with any friends of the family got it?"

"Yes dad." She grumbled. He whacked her over the head.

"Owie..." She wined.

(Back at the corner of Shikon and Tama….)

"Yo! Have you guys been here the whole time?" Yuske asked walking up to Usa, Hotaru , Rin and Shippou. They nodded.

"Keiko took off a little while ago to blow something up…she said she's been wanting to do it forever but never could cuz it'd draw attention from some baka toddler. That's all I got." Shippou said.

"Blow something up?" Kurama looked at Yuske.

"Uh, the guy said something about Pyrokenetics. I always did wonder why the room got hot when she was mad." Yuske pondered to himself. Keira was standing beside him, looking short compared to his height.

"You might be the older twin but I'm still taller than you!" He said when they had left Reikai.

"Ya, but a bet is a bet. And you have to do a dare." She grinned evilly.

"Wait a sec, is that Keiko?" Without waiting for an answer, She ran and glomped the brown haired girl walking towards them. There was a lot of screaming, hugging, squealing, screaming laughing hugging and jumping. The two came back smiling brightly.

"What the fuck…?" Shippou said uncovering his ultra sensitive kitsune ears.

"Keiko just blew up the empire state building!" Keira said happily. Uh, Ok. Best no to ask anything any more.

"Empire…State…Building…?" Kurama asked looking at the two grinning girls. 'Do we even want to know?' Youko asked from inside his head. 'No. No we don't' He replied.

"You'll see. Watch the news tonight around 6 pm." She grinned. Keira's face brightened.

"OH YA! Yuske over here for a sec." She said latching onto his arm and dragging him around a corner. They heard a rather loud yell of 'HELL NO' followed by 'CHICKEN!' Before a thud, bam, thunk, whack, crash, wham, Shudder. Then the two came back Keira grinning insanely and Yuske looking like Hieis' hair.

"Isn't the ESB in the US of A?" Rin questioned carefully. All she got was an over enthusiastic nod from Keiko. Ooookkkay then. Don't ask.

"Now that that's settled!" She said plopping down beside Keiko on the curb. They waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally someone couldn't take it anymore.

"ARGG WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR?" Just then a large neon green and orange buss with pink zebra stripes on it came to a barreling stop in front of them. The door opened and a little old lady in the drivers seat turned to them.

"y 'ello! R yus' a goin' to uh new scho'l on Shiko' n an Tama?" She said in a heavy British accent.

"Y es, 'es we' is. R u' our dri'r?" Keira responded like it was a natural instinct. The little old lady nodded.

"Y 'es 'es I 'om. Hop in hop in." She ushered them inside. There were coffee tables instead of seats and there was a bar in the back of the bus. There were already 8 teenagers sitting in the back.

"So I said, well I don't know what the hell your talking about cuz I sure as hell didn't say that maybe you should go talk to Zell, since well, he knows everything." A brown haired teen said to a blond haired teen.

"And I says, well I don't know what yous guys are talking about either, so I said go ask Cloud or Quistis 'cuz their both on the seED council. But then again so is Squall here and he didn't know anything." The other blond said to the blond the brown haired one was talking to.

"So, basically what you're trying to say is, HEY! New people! Say did the little old lady driver say something a weird language to you guys?" They looked at each other.

"Nope! But that may be just me because I know so many different languages, it's scary!" Keira all but bounced up and down in her seat. Sweatdrop.

"Okay then, Anyways, I'm Squall,." Said the brown haired teen with a scar across the bridge of his nose."That's Seifer," He pointed to a blond woth a scar in the same place as him only in the opposite direction. "That's Zell, the other blond, Selphie,." He pointed to a sleepy looking brown haired green eyed girl in an extreamly short bright yellow dress. "Quistis, The one with the whip, Cloud, the spikey blond, Sephiroth, the guy back there with the long silver hair, and finally this is Rinoa." He pointed to the girl beside him, with dark brown hair and a blue dress.

"The girls upstaires are, Yuna, the one with two different coloured eyes, Rikku, the one with the bikini top, Paine, the goth, Aeris, the one with the long braid and pink dress, Tifa, the brunett, tidus the only boy up there and finally, Garnet, the little one." He said ticking them off on his fingers. "That's about all of us. Oh yeah, and theres the three sisters. Scary they are. Loretta, Lakota and Catrin. Catrin's a pyromainiac, Loretta's a physco prep, and Lakota, is well just Lakota. A little of both with her own little thing going on back there in that creepy little head of hers. They've been on the bus since three this morning." Squall looked up at the top of the bus where there was a nother level. Keira imedialty brightend at the mention of the three names.

"The Gin Sisters? GOTTA GO I"VE GOT BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO!" She yelled racing up the stairs to the next floor. Best not to ask how she knows them...ok.

She ran up the stairs to the next level and looked around. She spotted three girls sitting in the back corner taking quietly. _'Hm. Somethings up. Those three are never quiet.' _ She thought to herself as she made her way towards them.

"HEY! Whats up? You guys planning world dommination again?" She said sitting down in the last empty chair. The red head looked at her annoyed.

"For once no. We are TRYING to figure out, trying being the key word here, a way to make a bomb with the explosion, bang and smoke, but without the devistating effects. But we can't. Got any ideas?" She asked while crupling up a piece of paper and tossing it into the fire place where there was a growing pile of parchment.

"Hmm. Depends. What do you have so far? Loretta?" She turned to the blonde across from her. Said girl put down her tea.

"Well, I say we take four smoke bombs, tape them in a circle, have the fuses in the middle of the square circle thing, ontop of a BIG container of baking soda and vinigar. Hook it up to a pully on the ceiling, and attach it to a motion detector on the ground. When someone walks by, the motion detector goes off, making the pully rope slack, and causing the contraption to fall. The baking soda and vinigar make the boom, the boom explosion sets off the lighter, lights the fuses and we have smoke!" She said drawing the 'contraption' on a piece of paper.

"Only problem is, when it's that complicated, it takes longer to make. And we want the whole school smokey not just on corridor." The short brunette girl spoke up putting down her coffee and taking a new piece of paper.

"True. What do you think Catrin?" Keira turned to the red head.

"It's a good plan if we have the time and equiptement. But I agree with Lakota. To long to make. Plus too easy to get caught." They sat in silence for a minute, thinking.

"We could just use cherry bombs." Lakota said.

"Too unoriginal. Everyone has used cherry bombs before. We need something new." Loretta said. Another minute of silence.

"How about a pinch?" Keira brightened.

"A what?"

"A pinch. Ever seen Italian Job?"

"Oh oOH I have!" Lakota saids jumping up in her seat.

"Well, I say we get one/build one, get instructions off the internet, and put it in the computer lab!" Keira said amazed at her own brillant-ness.

"OK. But what does a pinch do?" Catrin asked.

"I wipes out all electricity in the imediate area." Lakota explained while keira drew up the plans.

"Sounds good."

"I agree." They spent the next three hours taking about materials, costs, and time.

(Three hours later)

The bus came to an abrupt stop.

"Well, this is it."

"Are we ready to rumble?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"YAHOOO!"

"LETS GO WRECK HAVOK!"

YEAH!" The four yelled jumping off the top of the bus and landed on the ground matrix style slow motion. They got up the same way and all in sycronized movements put on their black sunglasses and fixed the collars on their ankle length leather matrix coats worn over leather pants skirts and top with combat boots. How this happened, we have as still no idea. And now, ladies and gentelmen, our story truely begins.

NEXT CHAPTER.

The Gin sisters plus Keira put their plan to action as all other students arrive at Shikon Tama High. Yusuke does his dare and Keira teams up with Hiei and propses they pull a mission impossible...become cupids from Hell. With Lucifer on the loose, and Ansem as the headmaster, what happens when the dorms are figured out. Whats this? CO ED! Girls lock your panty drawers, boys, hide the shaaving cream and cameras!

SFCP: Well, that's it folks!

SG: Ya! Now we'd better get our bum-bums in gear and run like hell out of here before Leslie comes back.

SFCP: Who's Leslie?

SG: My alter ego!

SFCP: RIGHT! I knew that!

SG: (sweatdrops)

Lucy: AHHH! THE CRAZY ALTER EGO CHICK IS BACK! BRING UPON US THE APOCOLYPSE!

Leslie: (Evil laugh) Now I've got you cornered!

Lucy: NO! (grabs SG and uses her as a shield.)

SG: HEY! Wha... IM NOT A SHIELD DAMN IT LET GO OF ME!

SFCP: Oh, Kami-sama help us all!

Random voice: Did you call?

SFCP,SG,Lucy and Leslie: AHHH! Who the heck are you?

Random voice: I am God!

SFCP: REALLY!...hey wait a minute, I didn't ask for God, I asked for Kami-sama! THERES A DIFFERENCE LEARN IT!


End file.
